


Shattered Skies: A Deus Ex Story

by Jesse_Kaw



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Augmentations (Deus Ex), Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Cyberpunk, Detectives, Deus Ex: Human Revolution Spoilers, Elseworlds, Evil Corporations, Gen, Inspired by Deus Ex (Video Games), Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Police, Post-Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Pre-Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Science Fiction, Side Story, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse_Kaw/pseuds/Jesse_Kaw
Summary: During a blistering winter, a police officer is murdered presumably at the hands of an augmented student. It's up to augmented detective David Barr with their co-worker and friend Jacob Coleman to learn what they can. Navigating the tense political environment of a post-aug incident world to uncover the truth.
Kudos: 1





	Shattered Skies: A Deus Ex Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out, this's the first piece of fiction I've published online after building this world's story up in my head for years. And after some failed attempts at writing it. Thanks for my friends for providing some feedback! Hope you enjoy.

Carelessly, the empty coffee cup is disposed of. The remnants of its content trickling out. His breath visible in the miserable cold of the winter dusk, continuing away from his favourite coffee shop. Warmth spreads across his body as he relished in its contrast to the outside bitterness. A thin layer of snow decorates the street. Ensuring he had his backpack, containing several important university textbooks, he continues back home. Placing careful steps, ensuring his stability as the snow crunches under his new trainers. Smiling to himself he turns a corner as a mother and her daughter pass the young man. Pulling up his hood, he nervously he scratches against the metal covering the base of his neck. Picking at the flaking skin. Catching his eye, a man in a police uniform emerges from a side-alley.

Suddenly, the once comforting warmth gives way to a sudden stabbing pain. Immediately he falls, grasping his head. Slowly, the pain transforms into a boil inside the student’s head. The piercing shrieks of his voice echoed throughout the street. Trying to focus as his eyes well, the surface of his arm is covered with red bursts that emerged and spread under his skin. Starting on his limbs, they quickly spread across his body, climbing up his neck and resting on his face.

Hearing the boy's blistering screams, the officer runs to him, grabbing onto his arm. The student’s eyes dart upward, their blue hue in direct opposition to bloodshot skin surrounding them. Lunging forth, the boy's metallic hands grab the officer. Slamming them down onto the snow with a violent crash. The student pressing down against the officer's throat, as the victim thrashes against him. Frantically panicking, the officer attempts to push the him off their body, as the limb's grip tightens around their throat. Peering into the assaulter's eyes whose mouth contorts its shape, silently pulling the boy's skin back across his face. After a short struggle, the officer’s body is rendered limp and lifeless.

Collapsing, the student shakes and breathes heavily. Unable to move further. Quietly and motionless. Till an explosive bang echoes throughout the street.

* * *

Elsewhere, a single naked lightbulb hangs from a ceiling fixture. Shaking and swaying under the vibrations of footsteps above. It barely able to illuminate the corners of a dark room. Hanging directly above a figure, slumped over desk their attention focused on the computer in front of them. The figure lifts their arm reaching for paperwork to the right of the aging machine. Sorting through the various files, an assortment of different names each attached to the own crime. Arson, theft, assault, murder. Pausing on a picture of a young man with a black eye and unkempt hair, arrested on suspicion of murder. _How did this happen to you?_ Staring blankly, they rest it back on the desk.

Disturbing their silent contemplation, a distinct sound of hurried footsteps approach. Getting louder as they bounce, till eventually a man waits at the door. Peering through a small window at the top of it. Slowly the door handle turns revealing the man wearing a worn leather jacket, white shirt and black trousers. Standing tall in the doorway he gazes at the figure. Their gaze is returned. He continues into the room, observing the vast quantities of filing cabinets scattered across its perimeter. Barely covering the bare walls of the small office. In the back corner of whiteboard gathering dust.

“Come on, David” he says. Eventually reaching the desk, he rests two fingers on it tapping it softly. “You're coming with me the boss wants to speak to you.”

Raising their hand, they stroke their chin appreciating the unshaven bristle rubbing against their metallic hands. Their bright blue eyes surrounded by a golden halo dart back to the computer, then to the man. Well maintained long dark brown hair flowing over their shoulders, covering their blue shirt.

“Me? I think there must be some mistake, Joseph.” They say in a humorous tone waving around the file in the hand. “Can't you see I've got all this paperwork to file? I'm a busy person nowadays.” They continue staring blankly into the man's eyes. After moments pause, they break into a smile and jump to their feet.

“Stop joking around David!” Joseph laughs, patting his friend on the back. “I saw the boss coming to work today and she looked mad pissed!” He exclaims helping his friend up and sliding a bomber jacket around their shoulders. Leaving the cramped office, along with all the paperwork with the computer humming to itself, the duo head out. Closing the door behind themselves they climb the steep metal staircase as it rattles under their clamouring steps.

Eventually, David emerges atop the staircase. Revealing a vast hall, no side of it not covered by screens. In the middle makeshift tables crowded by investigators, police officers and analysts all working on their own cases. Trying to shout over each other frantically moving back and forth with documents in hand. Some huddled around the various tablets and laptops frantically conducting their investigations, searching the Internet and reviewing video files. Though the first thing that hit David, was the smell of cramped, tired bodies being forced together. Trapped inside a humid prison, it gave no escape for the foul odour.

Looking to their right, David reads a makeshift sign. _Infirmary_. Sectioned off from the police by a thick plastic sheet as hurried shadows work behind it. A woman holding a basket of various medical equipment dashed in front of David. Quickly ducking under the sheet as they are greeted by a young doctor. Typically, David simply headed directly to their office, not taking the time to observe extraneous details of the over ground.

“So, this is what I've been missing?” David says out loud observing the chaos in front of him. Before being hurried on by friend. Diving into the fray the two doge and swerve past colleagues, trying to pass without interfering. Eventually making it on to the other side of the hall, standing beside the now decommissioned ticket booths from the building’s former life. David reads the names of several cities accompanied with departure times. When the _Incident_ hit, David recalls, the mayor called for all trains to be cancelled and the Lime Street train station quickly converted to house emergency services.

Jacob leads David down the corridor ahead of them. Escaping the noise and chaos of the main hall. Eventually they’re greeted by a thick metal door. Looking up David sees two curious ceiling decorations, peering closer they notice the lining of a seal. _Turrets_ , David thinks. Meanwhile Jason presses a button on an intercom next to the door speaking into it. “Hey, it’s us.”

“Oh, great come on in guys!” The voice on the other side says. The metal door unlocks for loud clang, then slowly starts to lift itself. Venturing in first, David is greeted by a large office. Its walls decorated with pictures, achievements and headlines. On the left hand side heavy oak desk, a sleek looking computer, phone and various personal trinkets rest on top. The thin woman sits behind it, dressed in white formal suit contrasting this darkness of her skin as she closes the various open applications on her computer. Pushing aside her black silver streaked hair. Her badge on the desk, reading _Kate Blanchard_.

Meanwhile behind her a bright wall of screens casts her silhouette. Each giving insights into the city. Peering into the lives of the people outside, a corner shop door, pedestrians on a busy street, cars trying to get onto the motorway.

“Take a seat fellas.” The she says gesturing to the seats in front of her. Shaking the hand of David and Jacob they all take the seats. With a press of her computer keyboard, the wall suddenly switches. One screen showing a crowd, the other has a police van, another showing police officers and tape sectioning off the public from a crime scene.

“What's this?” David asks leaning forward, only just staying on their seat. their eyes darting between the various screens altogether telling the tale. _Something was going on._

“A couple of hours ago we started getting calls in, some kid was acting strange then attacked the officer. Tried to look back on the CCTV didn't get anything.” She states glancing back at the screen behind her. The young student turns a corner, passing the women and her daughter. Meanwhile a separate screen shows the officer walking down an alley. Eventually the two meet on a centre screen. Suddenly, the display goes blank. Looking uneasy, David sinks into his chair as his heart races. Eventually, it flickers to life, revealing a bloody scene. The bodies of the boy and officer lay motionless, as the crimson hue defiles the bright white snow.

“Shit man.” Jacob says within exacerbated tone, his eyes darting between his boss and David. Raising his hand to his forehead he wipes his face slowly working down do his mouth. “So, what do we know?”

“At around 15:30 the young gentlemen turned onto Grove Street; a community support officer passed him. There was some altercation between the two and the officer was presumably shot by the gentleman before he turned the gun on himself.” Kate started, tapping a button on a computer as the wall of screens change back to the live feed. “I need you to fellas to go down there and sort this mess out. There's a crowd, we don't need this game getting out of hand.”

“Augmented?” Joseph asks leaning forward on his chair.

Glancing upwards Kate’s eyes flicker between the two. “From reports on the scene, yes the young gentleman was augmented.”

Sitting upright in their seat, David leans forward grasping the desk. Asking, “What kind of augmentations?”

“We’re not too sure at this time.” Kate starts as she types on her computer. “That's why I need you to go figure out. Head over there, I've briefed the on-scene officers who are waiting.”

Without a moment's delay David leaves. Heading out towards the door, looking back at Jacob as he stands. Quickly glancing at Kate, the thick metal door slides open as the two head outside. Adjusting their coat, David glances at their phone as Jacob catches up.

“We gotta get a handle on this ASAP.” Jacob says, turning towards his augmented peer. “The press gets a hold of this…”

“Yeah, I know.” David interrupts impatiently, looking up from their phone. As the two share an uneasy look. _It was barely 9 months ago; the world was plunged into chaos by the augmented_ , David thinks.

After a moment’s pause, Jacob takes the lead as David follows behind. Slipping through the busy hall and heading out the building’s exit and into a small car park. They are greeted by the bitter coldness of winter. Pulling out his car key, Jacob presses the button as his matt black sports car flashes its light in response. Snow collecting around its wheels.

David carefully gets into the vehicle, taking care not to scratch the immaculate paint job with his limbs. Jacob turns the ignition key as the car comes to life. Turning the heating to max, the duo slowly start to recover from the assault of winter. The insides of the vehicle were spotless, shining as if it had just been polished. Not a speck of dirt, no old rubbish left and forgotten in car-side doors. The seats offering David more support and comfort than the cheap office chair they’re accustomed to. Slowly, Jacob reverses out of the car park and turns onto the main road.

“This is gonna turn into a right mess in the public find out about it.” Jacob says with a serious tone.

“Yeah” David replies without adding more. Distracting themselves with social media, reading the latest on-goings of random people they followed thousands of miles away.

The car comes to a stop, snapping David back to reality, as they arrive at the scene. The sizable crowd gathering around and blocking the street. Attempting to glance at the incident with morbid curiosity. Wanting to avoid conflict, Jacob parks a fair distance from the gathering. David could tell immediately; tensions were high with multiple people shifting uneasily on their feet as others take endless photographs with their mobiles.

As the two exit the vehicle, David reaches into their coat pocket and pull out a pair of leather gloves. Carefully they pulled them over their augmented hands. Hiding all trace of augmentation. After exchanging a quick glance with Jacob, the duo slowly submerges into the crowd. Paying close attention to the people surrounding them, David’s eyes constantly shift. Scanning for any signs of drama, their ears listening in on conversations for and rumblings of violence.

Approaching the taped off scene, a young man, no older than 25 with long blonde hair and a dark blue jumper quickly turns without looking. Running directly into the augmented detective. Stumbling backward, David stops themselves from falling. Watching the man closely, he holds one of David’s gloves – staring at the staring at black metallic hand. Suddenly, David is pushes from behind. Crashing into the snow.

“Fucking aug!” A middle aged man shouted from behind. Quickly drawing attention to the dispute. Turning around, David gets to their feet. As more and more of the crowd turn inwards, staring at the spectacle. The angry man draws closer with Jacob stepping into his path. Sizing up the policeman, the balding man protests Jacob’s involving. His attention switching between Jacob and David, his rage reflected in his piercing gaze.

“Police business!” Jacob shouts flashing his badge at the man. Doing little to dissuade the man, he desperately tries to get around the blocking officer. Shouting and pushing Jacob. People continued to stare, some recording whilst voicing their disapproval. Exchanging uneasy glances.

“You police are a right fucking joke! Having someone like _‘im_ working for you lot!” The man shouts, pointing at David. Unsure, they watch as the drama plays out in front of them. Jacob continuing his attempts to dissipate any chance of escalation. Slowly standing as they regain their balance.

Suddenly, David is struck across his face as someone runs past them. The crowd surrounding the pair burst into protest. Shouting at the augmented detective. Slurs, blame and anger. Trying to maintain their patience, David attempts to pullback and continue the adventure towards the save zone of the police barricade. Their back pressed against been circling crowd, suddenly they’re violently pushed forwards. Losing the balance, they fall rolling onto their back.

Three figures covering their faces and wearing black hoodies come forward, surrounding the augmented detective. Trying to stand up David raises is their head, helpless as the figures surround them. with one of them reaching into the hoodie and pulling out a pocketknife. Rolling their head sideways, David spots Jacob. Locked into a brawl, he exchanges multiple heavy blows with the balding man.

Suddenly silence as the hooded figures suddenly turn and flee. David’s ears ring loudly at the sound of a loud bang. With multiple members of the crowd ducking and running. Clamouring to their feet, David’s ringing is slowly replaced with sounds of panicked voices.

Pushing through the crowd, a police figure emerges. A tall woman with broad shoulders towering over David, her long hair pulled back in a ponytail. In one hand; a submachine gun aimed upwards toward the sky, flexing the muscles of her sizeable arms.

Helping David up, she shakes their hand with a firm grip. “Sophia.” She states sternly, her eyes flicking between the duo. Before breaking into a grin. “Looks like a rescued you two just in time.”

David’s heart beats rapidly as they try to calm themselves, sweating and quickly looking around for further danger. Jacob is busy handcuffing the protestor, who lay unconscious in the snow. Tightening the handcuffs, Jacob glances as the woman officer. “They been like this all day?”

“Pretty much, you know what it’s like. People on edge nowadays. Some kid started spreading rumours about some aug murderer and then they kicked off.” She replies, resting the gun in both hands. The safety re-engaged as she turns her attention towards David. Resting her hand on their shoulder, asking with a soft tone. “You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing.” David dryly states, betraying their inner terror at the event which just occurred. Their mind racing. Replaying the attack. Again. And again. Repeatedly. As they analyse their actions, thinking of how they could have acted, how this could be avoided, how they could have gotten hurt.

After a short pause, the three head to the safety of police tape that split the main street into two. Ducking under the tape, David scans the scene. Immediately noticing two body bags. Bright crimson stains covering the sheet-white snow, next to several indentations on the snow’s surface. Finally, an impact point in the street’s concrete, which had been cleared of the slows presence by the on-scene crew. Kneeling, they examine tentatively. Eyes quickly flickering between the minute details.

“What we got?” Jacob asks, resting his hand on David’s right shoulder. Joining the detective’s search for detail, he notices a bag further back. Away from the blood.

“Looks like the two got into a fight here, the snow here where it happens. Then killed the officer with their hands, before shooting themselves. The exit point here, these marks on the pavement. One impact point in the concrete, one bullet. They did it by hand.” David explained, standing slowly. Moving their hand up to wrestle their hair away from their face.

“No gun was found on the kid’s body.” Sophia interjects, stepping between the two. Looking down at the pool of blood. “No weapons, nothing… Maybe he had hidden weapons? In his augmentations?”

“To get any kind of augmented weapon is expensive. Besides, how’s some young adult supposed to get his hand on that kind of hardware? He didn’t have weapon augmentations.” David states, turning to face Sophia with a stern gaze. Trying to maintain their patience with their would-be rescuer.

“So, what? Someone else did it? There are no footprints or next to where they were found, nothing. I _must_ have been the kid. Support officers don’t carry weapons.” Sophia explained, pointing at the tent which housed the body bags.

While Sophia and David discuss the incident. Jacob crouches down next to the student’s bag. Carefully picking it up, he shuffles some items. Pulling out a textbook. _Object Oriented Programming; Design Patterns in System Architecture_. Opening the cover, he examines the lending history written on the inside.

“Hey guys, got something for you.” Jacob shouts, raising the hefty book. “He studied at The University of Liverpool. Studying some computer stuff or something.”

Thinking to themselves, David tries to piece the information together. _There must be something else_. They think to themselves, glancing at the bloody mess then at the body bags. Remembering the CCTV Kate showed them, _it’s obvious someone is hiding something here_.

“Alright, I think I’ve seen all I need to right now. Sophia, you and your crew wrap this up. Send the bodies to the station for investigation. I’ll go consider all the information we currently have. Meanwhile, Jacob, you get back to me with any further info. We’ll meet up tomorrow morning to figure out what to do next.” David states to the others.

Folding his arms, Jacob smirks. “You got it!”

“Alright, let’s wrap this up! Can’t stay here all day!” Sophia announces to crew members, who guarded the perimeter of the scene. Heading back, she immediately hoists up a heavy bag on her shoulder. Instructing the crew members.

“I’ll let Kate know what we’ve found here. I’ve got my own investigation to do..” Jacob states to David, who nodded in response. “You go home, you look knackered.”

* * *

Later that evening, David arrives at a small apartment up atop of a large complex. Unlocking the door they stroll into the lounge area. Hanging up their jacket, they rest on the couch. Switching the large flatscreen TV on, they sigh quietly. Reflecting on the day’s events. Checking their phone, flicking through social media. A clang from the kitchen grabs the augmented person’s attention, immediately dropping the phone.

“Oh, sorry to scare you like that David.” A man says, walking out of the kitchen holding a packet of snacks. Short length brown hair with fair skin with a medium frame, he walks forward and sits next to David. Resting his head on their shoulder, offering the bag of snacks. “Tough day?”

“Yeah, you could say so.” David replies, resting their feet up on the lounge table. Absentmindedly reaching into the bag of snacks, pulling out a handful with their metallic arm. Crunching on them loudly. “So long as you’re fine, Keith.”

Smiling softly, Keith strokes David’s soft facial hair. Rotating their head, the two share a quick kiss. While Eliza Cassan appears on screen, reading the headline with a confident smirk.

“And now we turn our attention to Ben Henshaw, pioneer of the Shattered Skies project.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all the way through! I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing this first chapter, I'm planning to publish a new chapter at least once a month. Though coursework might get in the way, subscribe to me if you want to know when it gets comes out. Also follow me on Twitter, [@Jesse_Kaw](https://twitter.com/Jesse_Kaw), for other stuff I'm working on.


End file.
